The present invention relates in general to wet dynamic separation of a suspension in liquid phase, comprising, on the one hand, magnetic particles, that is to say ones comprising a magnetic material, and, on the other hand, a liquid medium in which said particles are suspended.
The term “microparticles” is understood to mean particles whose size does not exceed a few microns. According to the present invention, the microparticles in question each comprise, for example, a particle made of a magnetic material and coated with a polymeric material.
The magnetic material may be of two main compositions, namely:                a permanently magnetized material, or hard ferromagnetic material, for example hard ferrite, in which case the particles have a size of at least a few μm; or        a material that can be magnetized in any magnetic field, or superparamagnetic material, in which case the particles have a size of at most a few tens of nm.        